


刑罚与恩典

by Greenplay



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: A scene set during Chapter 3, when Raskolnikov wakes from his fever and Razumikhin looks after him, plus an epilogue. It was a great love, a faithfulness that could not be borne any longer.





	刑罚与恩典

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punishment and Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603163) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



拉祖米欣扶着他，坐在他身边的沙发上，靠得很近。太近，太温暖了，像条鳗鱼似的紧紧缠着他。这真让人无法忍受，拉斯柯尼科夫想。这个四肢瘦长的大男人竟敢像对待最爱的洋娃娃一样对待他，一手抱着他放在膝盖上，看起来毫不费力。

“你有汤吗？”拉祖米欣问房东的女仆，叫她去拿点来。然后他开始专心查看拉斯柯尼科夫的的情况，一边摸他的额头和颈部动脉一边摩擦他的手腕。

拉斯柯尼科夫一言不发，他决定什么也不说，好让这一刻模糊的恐惧与眩晕就这么漫过去，自从他双手沾上那个老太婆又热又黏的血之后，每一刻都是这么过去的。

“噢，你病了，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，没错，”拉祖米欣说，挨个检查他的两只眼睛。“不过你很快就会恢复的。你只是没有好好吃饭。所以你得吃娜斯塔西亚带给你的东西，知道吗，好孩子。”

无法忍受。他贴得那么近，肢体的压迫还有那扫过他额头的清凉呼吸……能让人同时感受到寒意与火热，仿佛河中的漩涡与刚织好的蜘蛛网一样缠绕着他。为什么每个人都要这样逼他呢？难道拉祖米欣看不出来自己一点也不想被触碰吗？看不出来自己已经沉得越来越深，就要陷入拉祖米欣去不到的地方了吗？

在他意识不清的时候，拉祖米欣一直靠得很近。记忆在他脑海中闪现，但大多都模糊而令人困惑，他不知道自己有没有说什么不该说的话。而拉祖米欣在这每过一秒，危险就愈加一分。他得走，必须得走！不仅是离开拉斯柯尼科夫的身边，而是离开他的整个人生！然而这么一想，看着拉祖米欣那张毫不掩饰情绪的脸，像看着天上的一缕缕云，拉斯柯尼科夫明白他必须谨慎。如果他推开拉祖米欣，命令他走开，甚至撞他，对方也只会眨眨那双温暖而困惑的眼睛，同情又爱护地把自己抱得更紧，然后把医生叫回来。这是一种令他无法再忍受的伟大的爱与忠诚。他深吸了一口气，不禁一阵痉挛，视线里又泛起血色的迷雾，像一只受伤的绝望野兽重新回到了脑海的一角。

他的颤抖并没有逃过对方的感知，甚至直接通过肢体接触传到了拉祖米欣身上，那人依然紧紧抱着他，不让他倒下。

“放松，放松”，拉祖米欣说，他皱起眉头，“你不会有事的。这儿有钱，你看，在桌子上——你母亲寄过来的。我们可以拿来买食物和暖和的好衣服。或者一条新毯子怎么样？”他把一只手移到拉斯柯尼科夫脑后，十分自然地托起来。

拉斯柯尼科夫在他膝上转了个身，手肘轻轻推进，他看着自己的动作，就像从很远的地方注视着似的。“我……不想要新毯子，”他说，声音低沉而沙哑。

拉祖米欣嘴角和眼角一弯，笑得宠溺又宽容。“或许圣诞老人会给你捎一条，不管你想不想要。他有时候在夏天也会拜访别人，当那些人表现好的时候。”

“要是……你来做我的毯子呢？”拉斯柯尼科夫坚持道，双手抱住对方，感受着拉祖米欣紧贴着自己的身体，沿着他的肌肉和身材的凹陷处抚摸。

拉祖米欣的脸什么也藏不住，哪怕是此刻的满腔震惊……以及温柔。“为——为什么，罗佳，我的老朋友——”

娜斯塔西亚端着汤进来了。

拉祖米欣看着她布置桌子，一脸奇怪又眩晕的表情，好像他在看着别的什么东西似的。他很安静，他的心跳贴着拉斯柯尼科夫的身体加速了起来。她把芥末瓶在牛肉和汤碗旁摆好后，拉祖米欣便急急地叫她去找女房东要些啤酒，为了让她离开一阵子。他称呼她“娜斯塔什卡”，还对她微笑，让她一边脸红一边抱怨着走了。

“那么”，拉祖米欣轻声说，看向拉斯柯尼科夫仰起的脸。“那么，这算怎么回事，嗯？是又发病说胡话了吗？”

但拉斯柯尼科夫能感觉到他紧绷的身体，原先几不可查的细微颤动现在愈演愈烈，就快忍不住了。“是胡话，”他说，“但也是好话。来吧，我的朋友，我唯一的朋友，我心灵的朋友。”

跟拉祖米欣的力气相比，他的双手依然很虚弱，只凭自己是无法把对方的头拉下来亲吻的。而这不是朋友间的亲吻。他张开双唇品尝他吮吸他，像一只野兽般闯进他嘴里。拉祖米欣颤抖着回应，急切窘迫又令人心碎地展开自己。拉斯柯尼科夫出窍的那部分灵魂，站在远处看着这一切，悲伤犹如黑暗中的黎明，他哭了。

拉祖米欣笑着吻他，尽管他强健的身体还在发抖，因欲火而绷紧。他的笑是出于真挚的喜悦，而拉斯柯尼科夫身上没有一寸地方配得上那样的笑容，看不见也洗不掉的血迹早已爬满他全身，弄得黏滑又腐臭熏人。

他甚至都能尝到自己嘴里的血，覆在喉咙与唇齿之间，他稍微退后一点，说，“这就是你想要的，不是吗。一直以来你陪着我不就是为了这个吗？”

他的话过了好一会才穿透那层纯粹的喜悦传到对方心里。而当拉祖米欣终于领会他的意思时，他的表情慢慢地变了，仿佛池水被一粒石子搅开了涟漪。“你说什么？”

“报酬。”拉斯拉斯柯尼科夫在他身下情色地蹭动，“我愿意报答你，如果这就是代价的话。”

“罗佳……我……”

“我看见你看我的眼神了，德米特里·普罗科维奇。你抱过我，为我洗脸，对我说话，当时你以为我听不到。但我知道你为什么要这样做，我知道你的友谊到底意味着什么，而我不会再拒绝你。”

那喜悦与希望崩塌地那么快那么惨烈，即使拉斯柯尼科夫这种将内心隔绝于同类的人也不忍去看。而这就是他所希望的，他希望拉祖米欣用力推开他然后逃走，冲他大声咆哮然后从此绝交。那样拉斯柯尼科夫就终于安全了。没人会来打破他的沉默，没人会怀着恼人的决心非要触碰他还跟他在一起。

拉祖米欣很慢很小心地抽身，他好像忽然变老了，骨头都碎成了玻璃渣。他站起身，低头看向对方，脸上的悲伤就如拉斯柯尼科夫记忆中最久远的梦。

但他没有逃走。

他把汤舀进碗里，拿起勺子，又一次坐到拉斯柯尼科夫身边。他的手臂又一次伸过去，半撑着对方的身体，有一瞬间的退缩，然后是紧张，最后平静下来，只有撑着他的力道未曾改变。一如既往的关切。

“你必须得吃东西，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，”拉祖米欣坚定地说。“你得好起来，你得——”他的声音在这里哽了一会，声音很小，然后他继续说完，“——回到我们身边。”

一勺接一勺，拉祖米欣轻轻地给汤吹着气，然后送进拉斯柯尼科夫口中，用破旧的外套袖子拂开他颊边的碎发。拉斯柯尼科夫茫然地喝下汤，期间他张开嘴想说话，可是不知道要说些什么。

娜斯塔西亚·彼得罗夫娜带着两瓶啤酒回来了。

 

 

西伯利亚的七年就这么过去了，有时短得像是七次呼吸，有时又长得好像翻越了七座大山。最终，拉斯柯尼科夫怀着谦卑之心，以自由之身重生。站在面前的那个人影既熟悉又陌生，原本破旧的大衣换成了另一件，虽然不华贵但却温暖干净，熨烫得平平整整。即使经历了这么多事，即使他的朋友不顾他的罪与罚依然坚定不移地站在他那边，拉斯科尼科夫还是犹豫了。

“那么，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇”，拉祖米欣说，声音跟以往一样坦率又真诚，他伸出双手。

拉斯柯尼科夫走向他，热烈地紧紧握住他的两只大手。他说不出话，但忽然觉得自己还可以笑，于是他就笑了，然后他看见拉祖米欣整张脸都明亮了起来。

他忽然有种冲动，想要填满他们之间的所有距离，尽管从前他总是推开对方。他把拉祖米欣拉向自己，吻了他两边的脸颊。“噢我的兄弟。”

拉祖米欣也由衷地回以拥抱，拍了拍他的背。“索尼娅见到你会多么高兴啊！她最后还是叫我来接你回家。而且杜尼娅和我已经布置好了，就在你们隔壁，跟做梦似的。”

拉斯柯尼科夫挽着拉祖米欣的手，朝镇子的方向走去，也朝着他一直想要去理解的新生活走去。“杜涅奇卡现在怎么样？我知道母亲去世让她非常悲伤。”

拉祖米欣沉默了很久，这一点也不像他。有好一会拉斯柯尼科夫只能听到他俩的脚步声，直到他停下来抓住对方，专注地看着他。“德米特里·普罗柯费奇，”他说，“到底怎么了？杜尼娅没出什么事吧？怎么了？”

“没有！”拉祖米欣立刻道，紧扣住拉斯柯尼科夫的手。他垂下眼睛，过了一会才抬起头来，表情既温柔又害怕。“我——你妹妹——她非常像你，罗佳。”

他的话跌跌撞撞的，拉斯柯尼科夫听出了其中的忏悔，想起自己很久以前犯下的罪行——不是被判刑的那一起，而是另外一件，他对面前这颗最好的心犯了罪，或许这比什么都罪孽深重。他马上伸出手，搂紧了拉祖米欣。那人贴着自己，深沉而苦闷地叹了一口气。

拉斯柯尼科夫轻轻地摇了摇对方，“没事的，都没事了好吗？现在我们在一起，我们是一家人。什么都无法改变这一点，不会的。”

拉祖米欣只是在他怀里不安地动了动，那种不自在也不像他。拉斯柯尼科夫立刻惊讶地感觉到了，忽然发现自己仿佛成了比较坚强的那一个。他亲切地回抱住自己的朋友，就像昔日拉祖米欣对他一样，那时他生了病精神恍惚，只想着弄伤对方，从他身边永远地逃离。

“德米特里，”拉斯柯尼科夫温柔地说，“迪米，别害怕。”

他轻抚着拉祖米欣乱糟糟的头发作为安慰。未来相连的命运与牵绊让他们重获新生，让他们心中的黑暗渐渐消失。

 

—完—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：关于拉祖米欣名字的昵称，德米特里应该对应的是米佳而不是Dimi，不过作者这样写了，我就这样音译着吧。


End file.
